Hiding From The Hive
by DeathDemonWolf
Summary: You have seen the Geth's side, you have seen the Cerberus's side, you have seen Omega's side. Now, now you see the Hell of a dead race. One mind in a body that has been warped to serve another. Now he is back in his body. No-one is going to take it away from him this time. Say hello to Vengeance. This is the story of a Collector.
1. Chapter 1

Run Insect

Thank you Archer and Envirosuit's for your support and idea's! You have really helped my model my characters abilities and personalitys.

Also I do not know what to name the OC, Nameless or otherwise. Review to tell me your ideas!

Poll ideas; Romance Tali/Kasumi/None (VOTE)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC

I woke in pain, the experiments, the change, the blood, the death, it hurt. Insects looked over me as I screamed in the new-found pain. The memories came back. Thousands of people died, they were Prothean. Warping into creatures. Collectors, a name rung out from the rest. That is what they were. Four-eyed beings with a long head and had organic armour with red "flesh" running throughout the whole body. I am one. I was an experiment. I am twisted. I roar and punch a **"Collector"** out-rite. My body is new but I don't care, the voices of the "Controllers" are everywhere. They whisper giving promises of happiness and greatness. The talk, they shout, they **whisper** yet I ignore.

I grab a metal object. **"Collectors"** are using them. Memories bombard me. Frozen people at every corner, **Collectors** firing this at the resistors, this is a weapon. A **Collector** assault rifle. I grab another, the Particle Beam. Capable of cutting through most things. I fire at my once-known comrade. IT roars in pain, and then is silenced by the rifle. I hear more of them. They are everywhere, like an insect. Hearing the pain of one and rushing to destroy the attacker. I run through the halls. The unfamiliar organic feel of it makes me trip. I fall onto my knees, breathing hard. A gun cocks up. I become rigged before I sum up the courage to look. The **Collectors** glance at me. They walk past as I stumble to my feet. What? How come they didn't react? I look at my hands. I am a **Collector. **What the hell am I? I start walking.

The voices are angry yet calm. They are searching among the crowd for me. I have some time before the **Controllers** find me. I run in a clumsy way but still a run. **Collectors **run past hissing in excitement at a new-found enemy. A barely hide my revulsion. What happened? Who are the **Controllers**? A hole appears in the ground. A gate way leading to a maintenance hatch. I hear the sound of the hive coming back. Better disappear before **they** come back. I jump down and land painfully on an organic pad. I feel the screech coming but I hold it down. I move slowly, painfully. It's all messed up. Who are we, who are the **Controllers?** Where do I go? I see an organic like hatch; I reach for it and open it. A cold blast of space forms around me as the air is sucked out. I get sent spiralling out into it. It's dark and cold, so cold. I look at the ship. It is brown; most of it has an organic feeling of despair and danger that will forever haunt it.

I feel anger and hatred for the **Controllers**, I would never know the embrace of a… mother I think the term is. I can't remember much but it will do. I feel like I should be horrified at the fact I can't remember, yet I do not feel like that. I am a **Collector**, but I have a name, I am the Vanguard of the innocent. I am the horror of the guilty. I am the **Harbinger** of the dead.

**I AM VENGEANCE**


	2. Slavers are having a bad day

Slavers are having a bad day

Thank you Archer and Envirosuit's for your support and idea's! You have really helped my model my characters abilities and personality's.

This one is for you Chris! I rushed it for you! Also Kasumi will name Collector Apexis

The guy has had time to collect his thoughts so now it is calmer now. Also it might take a while to get to Shepard. I don't know whether he should appear on a random planet or Freedoms progress or Horizon.

Poll ideas; Romance Tali/Kasumi/None (VOTE)

Warning: Implied Rape, gore and death

So far 2 for Kasumi. Also Shepard is either going for Asari lady or Tali (If she doesn't get Romanced by Collector.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC Vengeance.

**_Half as long, twice as bright_**

**_Zeke Dunbar_**

I walked past the dead bodies on the cold hard floor of metal. Four eyed faces forever placed upon the dead. I had killed them. They were like the **Collectors** but more hated. They had other non-Prothean. It was an interesting to see the races vary.

**Flashback 1 Hour ago**

I had drifted into the big machine, the tool of the **Controllers,** the ingannatore. Its long prongs and large smooth metallic rings had somehow mistaken me for a small ship. It was very…interesting to travel through the relay. Nothing had phased me it was rushed and painful. My body felt like it was going to fall apart slowly. The journey had lasted for ages. Taking ages and burning. Suddenly a rise in the atmosphere. One last painful spike and a blast. It stopped. I opened my eyes to see a ship floating towards me. It was bulky and big. Painted black with dark red stripes going down the middle and the sides. Something was painted onto the side, a name perhaps? I could see some weapons hanging from the ship, windows dotted around with yellow and black stripes painted onto the sides. I smack into the side making me groan. I reach out and clamp on a bulk. Lady Luck seems to be with me now. I am near a window. I hold onto the side and carefully reach up and climb. It takes agonizing time. Everything seems to now. I finally reach it.

I hold my arm up and smash down with all I could possess. It does nothing. I do it again. Nothing. I feel anger. Why does the universe seem to hate me? Slowly my rage builds up. I keep on smashing my fist on the window. During my rage I feel a prickle going along my arms. I roar in frustration and smash down. My hand breaks through destroying half of the window. I feel happiness. I look at the arm that broke through. Red swirls comb around the whole arm making it seem deadly with the feral claws and spikes that are there. (Look at the picture!) I feel happy and see the red swirls crawl away to be replaced with green. Hmm, emotions link to the… damn what was it called. Bitoric? Biomok? I don't know anymore. I go to climb through before a bulkhead slams half the window shut. I blink. I blink again. "You have Got TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I scream. I look at the other half of the window in frustration. I drift above it. Right now to get the red power to slam. Slowly I think of all those people, dying, losing their children and transforming. I roar out in anger and smash down with my legs. The window smashes as I fly through.

The bulkhead door slams down on my arm making me scream from the pain. I look at the door. It is trying to break my hand in half. I put my legs on the sides and pull. I give a screech before realising there might be passengers.

"_You hear that?_" A voice says, making me jump and hurt my hand even more. I keep pulling making it hurt.

"_Nah man you're going crazy!"_

_"I'm not crazy there is something in that room." _I hear the voices get closer.

_"Jeez if it shuts you up for five minutes then yeah ill check."_ The door slowly opens…

-POV Change-

Ragonark was a terrible Baterian, he had plundered and killed across the whole galaxy yet he was an extremely annoying Baterian to help. He had a bad habit of putting forks in the murder victim's eyes. FORKS! He was known as the devils hand for his torture techniques. Me on the other hand, I was silent, I choose to sneak through and leave no evidence. I had all the time for patience. I kept thinking that the man would get himself killed.

"Jeez if it shuts you up for five minutes then yeah ill check." The door opened…

"See you sir are definitely going crazy there!"

"Screw you let's check inside. The bulkhead doors up."

"Dude we are in an ASTEROID FIELD! Of course there is going to be bulkhead doors going up you idiot!"

"Well sorry for not checking, Mr Ninja who can somehow detect the world and everything in it!"

"Oh you did not just say that!" I dropped my gun and charged him out the room trying to hit him."

-POV change-

Ooooookay….. I gently lower myself from the rafters and land. I walk to the door casually. I put my head to the door. All I hear is girly screaming and shouting that is slowly drifting away. I open the door and look both ways. Wait maybe I should take out my gun. I reach behind me and pick the CAR.(Collector Assault Rifle) I look left to right. Maybe, left. Suddenly I hear girly screaming and two figures run past, one looking like it was going to murder the other one. Okay not left. I turn right and aim my gun. I walk down marking the doors. Suddenly a door opens up and a figure walking out. We look at each other for a minute. It looks confused.

"_Mush has been myyyy drinsh._" It says before walking away. When I say walking I mean really bad walking. As in 'how the hell is he standing up walking?' yeah that walking. I continue walking. At the end of the hallway there is a double door. I walk towards it and an orange hologram pops up… I put my hand there. Then the fire orange light is replaced with sparkling green. I jump back and wait. The door slides open to reveal a horrible stench. I walk through to reveal a warehouse full of…people. Some are crying, some are just sitting there with no expression.

-Play song on YouTube Last Resort by Papa Roach-

I jump down making the four eyed slavers turn and the people look at me. I pull up my gun and fire. The slaver in front of me gets bullets going up his chest red blood runs out. The rest of the slavers click a button on their arm. Suddenly blue shields appear. I fire killing one reaching for his arm. His head explodes in a shower of gore making the creatures take a step back. The red is back making all of them confused; I pull up my arm and point towards one. His arm slowly builds up as he screams. I clench my hand into a fist making his arm implode. The slavers pull up their guns to fire. I duck into cover as the bullets fly over me. I feel dirt rise from my cover. I look up at the ceiling noting some scaffolding right over the slavers. When the bullets stop I rise while turning. I fire.

"_Ha he can't even aim!"_ One of them says pointing at me. I smirk and point up. They turn at the groaning noise of metal. The scaffolding slowly falls down. "_Oh shi-_" was all he got to say. Red blood bursts out. The rest fires at me as I jump backwards. Two bullets hit me making me roar in pain. No I will not let those people be kept here! They shall be free, they WILL BE FREE. I feel a prickle and look down. A green barrier slides around me. I chuckle. I stand, turning. I aim my gun at one. I start firing. His shields seem to stop. I take the chance as half his face blasts away. I feel the green shields run out so I duck but to late. Three bullets run through me. I groan in pain. NO I WILL NOT DIE HERE I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE! I jump up and over as I roar. Red snakes slide over me. I reach my arms out. The snakes burst out and jump at two. They try to scream but it is just gagged screams. The snakes go inside them and burst out the sides.

"_INTRUDER IN THE SLAVE QUARTERS I REPEAT! INTRUDER IN THE SLAVE QUARTERS!"_ I smirk. Time for payback.

-POV change-

The Baterians chuckle at us. They look at my sister and mom lustfully. I growl at them but they just glance at me. They look at each other and smile evilly. The Baterians go to open the cell door. Suddenly a great bang rings out. Everyone turns to see… something. It has four eyes, clawed hands with spike going along the arm. Everyone flinches at the evil it emits. Dark red flesh going along in-between the cracks of the never-ending darkness of armour. Its head is big with four eyes that glow white stare at the slaver. It pulls up a weapon shooting making one fall. Then it shoots another reaching to power up the shields. I smile and start cheering. "We are saved!" I shout making the other slave look at me, questioningly. We hear muffles screams and metal groaning. We turn to see scaffolding fall on some of the slavers. The last two, the ones who looked at my mother and sister turn and fire. It gets hit three times. We hear the slavers chuckle. Roaring it jumps up with red flying around it. Snakes shatter out and grab two of them. They scream before the snakes go inside then burst out the side. The alarm goes off. The creature seems to laugh. It goes. It stops at the door and turns to us. Many slaves gasp in horror and wait for death.

Metal groaning makes us open our eyes. The creature lets it arm falls to its side. The cage is bent making it big enough for two people to get out. Then it turns and leaves.

-POV change-

I walked past the dead bodies on the cold hard floor of metal. Four eyed faces forever placed upon the dead. I had killed them. They were like the Collectors but more hated. They had other non-Prothean. It was an interesting to see the races vary. I shot another slaver that had walked around the corner. It didn't even scream, it just dropped. I came to a door. I clicked the button. Instead of glowing green it went red. I hiss. I look around before seeing a vent. I climb into it and smile at the thought of the deaths of slavers. I crawl though seeing most of the crew aiming at the door. I smile and drop down making the snakes explode. I fire at them killing most of them before I get tackled. The slaver shouts while cursing with the knife slowly being lowered. I hold the knife while looking for my gun with the other hand. He smiles revealing yellow teeth with sharp curves at the end. The knife gets closer to my eye as I hiss. "**BANG."** His body slumps as I hold the gun to his head. I breathe heavily. I throw the body off me. Nothing seems to be moving I slump down realising I was tired for some reason. Why is that? I slowly drift off to sleep forgetting the wounds.

Thank you

Doom13

Archer83

TW6464

Seagreenshoes

Seth Motley

And N7warrior93 for your support and reviews!


	3. Medical Rooms are boring

**Medical Rooms are boring**

Thank you Archer and Envirosuit's for your support and idea's! You have really helped my model my characters abilities and personality's.

The guy has had time to collect his thoughts so now it is calmer now. Also it might take a while to get to Shepard. I don't know whether he should appear on a random planet or Freedoms progress or Horizon. SO VOTE

Poll ideas; Romance Tali/Kasumi/None (VOTE)

Also I cannot stress this enough! Shepard will not romance Tali because you said so! You have to say Kasumi or Tali, if Tali does not get romanced then Shepard will go for Tali!

So far 2 for Kasumi. Also Shepard is either going for Asari lady or Tali (If she doesn't get Romanced by Collector.)

**Also here is some Collector Biology:** **The Collectors resemble human-sized bipedal insects with a chitinous exoskeleton, two anterior pairs of what appear to be vestigial limbs, four eyes, and a distinct, large, tapering head along with fully developed wings that allow them to fly over short distances. Each Collector appears to be little more than a drone with no distinctions between individuals, although there are witnessed instances of drones towering over humans and their own brethren by a significant margin. Their vocal communication mostly consists of insectoid chirps and trills, although they are capable of speaking in languages other species comprehend should the need arise.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC Vengeance.

**_It's a funny thing, ambition. It can take one to sublime heights or harrowing depths. And sometimes they are one and the same._**

**_Lady Emily Kaldwin_**

-Beep…..Beep…..Beep….Beep…Beep-

This was the first think I woke up to. It was calming and annoying. The beep reminded me I was alive, but after two hours… Yep. I couldn't walk or move at all. The races I had freed tied me to a medical bed so I was stuck properly to be dissected in a lab. These thoughts depressed me in my weakened state. The room was plain white, no little lines to count, no dots for air vents, just a white blank room with a door. Medical bed in the middle with some equipment and that's all. I had woken with no doctors around me so I assume I am on the ship. I looked up at the roof trying to think of someway to freedom but there was no way. So here I lay with a heavy chain ripped around me, securing me to the bed. Everything was making me scream from the boredom. I sighed, or did somewhat of a sigh.

-Beep-

Someone better be along soon or I am going to freaking kill them with a chair. Yes, WITH A CHAIR. Finally the door opened.

"I'm telling you that the patient cannot be awake! He has a whole different body compared to ours or anyone in the galaxy but he can't heal quickly."

"Well, I am telling you that I keep on hearing some clicking coming from that room!"

"I don't care I will not let you disturb a hea-"

I hiss making them turn around with wide eyes. One was what resembled a bare baboon from the jungle planet 'Earth' It had a white pale sort of softer armour with a deep blue hat on. It had some-thing that resembled armour yet was softer than armour. Its leg padding where blazing white with some white shoes. The baboon seemed male with low eyebrows, small nose and big eye. It had some facial hair that was grown into a bushy mess. The other also resembled a monkey only it had oceanic blue skin with tentacles growing out the back of its head. It wore dark green on the soft armour with what resembled a battle skirt from the olden days before modesty was found. 'She' had small eyes with a long nose and high eyebrows. They both wore gobsmacked expressions on their faces. The looked at each other for a second before looking at me.

"Hello umm…you. Are you okay now?" The Female asked. I nodded slowly, I was wounded? I mentally asked. Wait the slavers, five bullet wounds penetrated through power built shields. The Male looked at me and sighed.

"It properly doesn't understand you." The Female turns around angrily.

"I know what I am doing I placed a translator in its neck, you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot you melon!"

"Ape!"

"Squid!"

"Baboon!"

"Fish-boned!"

"Moron!"

"I ran out of words to say!"

"How do you do that?!"

"I don't know!"

Meanwhile I was looking in-between the two getting more and more confused with each insult. I couldn't follow the meaning of it. Slowly but surely, my confusion crew more and more until I let out a frustrated screech. They both turned to look at me sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, anyway how are you feeling?" The Female asked. I looked at her before looking at my body. It was covered in bandages from the shoulder to the stomach. Dark yellow blood patched around in random places. The bandages paled as the yellow substance seeped throughout the bandages. No major wounds, it seemed. I looked back up to the two waiting Xeno's. They seemed to express the facial expression called 'Nervous.' I decided to test out my vocal skills.

I clicked my mandibles. This seemed to lighten the mood because the two aliens, brightened up and started smiling in relieve. I looked between the two as they smiled making there blinding white teeth wink at me.

"Good you can speak to us!" The Male said. "I am Journ and this is Excella G'Onni." I looked at them in a calm way before slowly looking at the beeping machine. Journ noticed and walked to the machine and turned it off. I nodded to him. Excella appeared by the bed freaking me out. _"Did she just teleport?" _I thought in surprise. The straps fell off freeing me. The people looked at me. I slowly climbed out and rolled my neck and shoulders.

I sighed, thinking about the things I did in my rage. Not exactly the best way for introduction to a new race but whatever. I looked at Journ.

"Well since our hero is up an about we'll show you the rest of the ship!" He said in an extremely happy voice. I leaned back from the enthusiasm but nodded respectively. I followed them as we walked out of the room into a hallway, we strolled through the ship. Sounds of happiness and excitement echoed throughout the deck. I looked up as we came close to the same door that was locked to me during the 'slave encounter.' It opened up to reveal a whole load of people walking around and laughing. Suddenly one of them looked at me. He was a child which wore bright orange clothes with a spiritual lining going along the whole set. He had bright orange hair and had a sword on his back.

"Look it's the Fukushū Yūrei!" said the child. The rest of the people stopped then looked at me. It was silent for a while before cheering split through the whole crew. They came up to give me pats while thanking me.

"Hello freedom fighter." A light male voice waved across the ocean of people making the people quiet. The opened a line to a chair, more specifically the captain's chair. He had a dark brown clothing with a deep black hat and yellow bottom clothing. His hair stuck out of his hat while his face was one of peace and sincerity. He looked at me.

"I am Kurokio, freedom fighter, we are grateful for your help with the liberation of the ship." He exclaimed happily before turning the face into a serious one. He looked at me and said. "But I want to know, who are you and what exactly is your race?" I looked around before finding a pad. It appeared to be the same as ours so I looked at it. The words translated as I looked at them. Handy having a translation chip. I typed in **_'I am part of the race that people call "The Collectors" I escaped and found this ship.' _**I handed the pad to him and waited. He seemed confused. He looked up and said "Escaped? I thought your race kept to themselves for a reason?" I shook my head before typing **_'Our race was modified by another, to serve their needs, we called them the reapers. The enslaved many races and killed millions. Our race was an unfortunate one. I broke free from the control and regained my mind. The rest of my race is still there, in indoctrination.'_** Kuriokio looked at me, his face shown shock and horror with disbelieve.

"If I were to believe you, where would you go?" He asked.

I looked down and slowly looked up before typing. **_'I would like to…'_**

Thank you

Doom13

Archer83

TW6464

Seagreenshoes

Seth Motley

Ironjaw

Envirosuit

Reko-luna

And N7warrior93 for your support and reviews!


	4. A New Horizon

**A New Horizon**

Thank you Archer and Envirosuit's for your support and idea's! You have really helped my model my characters abilities and personality's.

The guy has had time to collect his thoughts so now it is calmer now. Also it might take a while to get to Shepard. I don't know whether he should appear on a random planet or Freedoms progress or Horizon.

Poll ideas; Romance Tali/Kasumi/None (VOTE)

Also I cannot stress this enough! Shepard will not romance Tali because you said so! You have to say Kasumi or Tali, if Tali does not get romanced then Shepard will go for Tali!

So far 2 for Kasumi. Also Shepard is either going for Asari lady or Tali (If she doesn't get Romanced by Collector.)

**Also here is some Collector Biology:** **The Collectors resemble human-sized bipedal insects with a chitinous exoskeleton, two anterior pairs of what appear to be vestigial limbs, four eyes, and a distinct, large, tapering head along with fully developed wings that allow them to fly over short distances. Each Collector appears to be little more than a drone with no distinctions between individuals, although there are witnessed instances of drones towering over humans and their own brethren by a significant margin. Their vocal communication mostly consists of insectoid chirps and trills, although they are capable of speaking in languages other species comprehend should the need arise.**

Sorry for not writing but have you ever tried writing? It is hard to think of ideas, characters and plotline until oc reaches Shepard. For you writers who spit out chapters, I salute you! Like Archer83 or Envirosuit who constantly pump chapters out.

Also my ex-girlfriends had nothing to do with it.

**And I saw it. I saw a mom who would die for her son. A man who would kill for his wife. A boy, angry and alone. Laded out in front of him. The bad path. I saw it. And the path was a circle, round and round. So I changed it. (Gunshot)**

**Joe, Looper**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC Vengeance.

The black ship slowly floated towards a blue planet with green blotches placed like dead skin hanging off a face. The bulky black ship with red stripes and dark grey weapons sliding along the skin of the mighty mechanical beast. It drifted down towards the blue planet. Figures looked up from the planet to see the mechanized beast fly to the dock. Inside the ship there was movement. An insectoid creature walked up to a window. The insect was 5'10 with no mouth. It was illuminated by a dim sunlight yellow light. It had pure black cracks hidden underneath gleaming white armour that was built upon the skin. Fractures only slightly showing the dark skin underneath. The luring of the burning eyes drawn any who seen it. But none looked at it for the figures could not see anything behind the tinted glass.

I looked out into the emerald grass mixed with the crops of the planet. Settlements were dotted along the land claiming to be their owners. I heard two pairs of footsteps cling along the walkways. I titled my head hearing laughter of children. I turn to look as two children, barely the age of 10 run along with wooden sticks with handles shaped into the brown solid. The boy's laughter rang along the corridors brightening the spirit of any and all that were listening. A hand landed on my shoulder startling me and making me turn to see a man a bit bigger than me with emerald eyes like the grass but were as cold as a glacier. He had light brown hair in an army type of style with a build of a soldier. He had white skin with screaming red armour filed with cracks that grew oceanic blue. A helmet in the shape of a fox skull was place in his hands; in the other was a Black Widow I remember batting out the hands of a slaver.

"You're the person that helped everyone get out. Is that right?" He growled out of his mouth. I slowly nodded, _this man is intimidating,_ was my first thought. His voice suddenly shot out with light humour placed under it. "Thanks," I blinked. _What the hell_, was my first thought. Suddenly his deep booming laugh echoed through the halls as he rumbled. I stood there looking around in confusion before the man put his hand forward.

"The names Archer, Scott Archer." I looked at him before reaching to grasp the hand. He ran it up and down. I have absolutely no idea what he is doing. A greeting, perhaps? He realised that I am not doing anything and puts his hand down. An awkward moment happens. Us two stood there looking at each other like idiots. A rumble breached the ship before a tremor cackled along the ship. I looked around in panic. He raised an eyebrow at my antics. "We are just landing on the planet, Dumbass." Before briskly walking away. I watched as he walked away to the bridge. I blinked then started too walked along to follow the man. I turn the corner to see two faces, one has blonde hair striking up in gravity-defying position with three whisker marks striped along the cheeks and his mouth in a fox-like grin plus blue eyes. The other had midnight black hair and smiling green eyes with a sturdy chin. That was all I could see before they both slammed into me sending me tumbling into the air.

"You idiot, that was your fault!"

"No it wasn't, it was the dark demon with a flaming skull head that controls evil magic through telekinetic abilities to control my mind and slowly turn me into the dark side of the force!"

It was silent as my blurry eyesight returned to normal revealing the blonde-head sticking his head in the air with the other looking at him in extremely detailed shock.

"Naruto! I will hit you!" The black haired youth said.

"Good luck Saito! Muhahahahaha!" 'Naruto' exclaimed then turning and running away in a fiery blasé of fire! 'Saito' face palmed and sighed as he pulled out a stick before charging shouting nonsense about how the manners sould be DISOPLINEEEED.

I hate my life.

Thank you

Especially AxLxS

Vince Scratch3

Doom13

Archer83

TW6464

Seagreenshoes

Seth Motley

Ironjaw

Envirosuit

Reko-luna

And N7warrior93 for your support and reviews!


End file.
